Dan Crenshaw (Devo1992 World 2)
Dan Crenshaw (March 14, 1984-September 17, 2066) was the 47th President of the United States from 2033-2041. Before his career as President, he was the Mayor of Houston, Texas from 2024-2032, Secretary of Defense for President Donald Trump from 2022-2024, and US Representative from Texas from 2019-2022. 2032 Presidential Election Crenshaw was a very popular figure in the Republican Party, mainly for the Libertarian and moderate side of the right political spectrum cuz of his more moderate views with Libertarian leanings. His message of continuation of staying out of other countries businesses, shrinking the size of government, term limits for senators, representatives, and governors, abolishing human abortion, and balancing the budget gained support from many Libertarian Republicans, Conservative Republicans, the youth, College Students, Solidarity Democrats, the Christian right, and independents. He easily won the Republican primaries in a landslide. He chose Governor of New York Elise Stefanik as his running mate mostly due to her record as Governor and her ability to work across the aisle. Due to the financial crisis of 2030 and the increasing national debt, he won the general election. President of the United States first term President Crenshaw's first act was to drastically decrease spending on social programs. Other than cutting social program spending, he modified them in order to decrease the national debt. They caused the financial crisis of 2030 to end on June 3, 2033 causing his approval ratings to rise. Amendments he added to the constitution were the unborn protection amendment, the balanced budget amendment, and the congressional and gubernatorial term limits amendment. On October 23, 2033 Russia, Syria, Turkey, Palestine, North Korea, and South Korea bombed parts of the United States, Israel, France, and Egypt causing World War III to start. Popular policies signed during his first term were the Drug Prohibition act which allowed states to decide their own drug laws, minimum wage abolition executive order, executive order abolishing federal taxes, abolishing the IRS and eliminating the Departments of Education, Energy, and Housing and Urban Development. 2036 Presidential Election World War III was happening in the country and abroad during his campaign. President Crenshaw focused more on how to win World War III with the help of Israel, France, and Egypt which was the main focus of the election. His support from all sides of the isle was still at large. He won re-election against US Senator of Missouri Jason Kander. President of the United States second term While focusing on winning World War III, he upgraded the military to stronger tanks and airplanes. On August 15, 2037, World War III officially ended with the United States, Israel, France, and Egypt winning resulting in a peace treaty between the four countries, Russia, Syria, Turkey, Palestine, North Korea, and South Korea. Other than World War III, popular policies President Crenshaw signed the Marriage expansion act which allowed states to decide their own laws regarding polygamy and polyandry, eliminating the Department of Agriculture, eliminating the EPA, singing a trade deal between the United States and Australia called the Pacific-Partnership and eliminating benefits and lowering pay for Representatives, Senators, and Governors. Legacy and death Dan Crenshaw is considered to be a good President known for getting America through the Financial Crisis of 2030 and World War III, abolishing human abortion, decreasing the national debt, setting term limits and pay/benefit restrictions for Representatives, Senators, and Governors, the balanced budget amendment, abolishing the IRS and shrinking the size of government. He passed away on September 17, 2066 from natural causes. Category:Devo1992 World 2 Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Politcs